This application relates to systems and methods for enhancing call center performance.
Customer relationship management allows a company to monitor and investigate its interactions with both current and prospective customers in order to drive more successful business processes. In a call center context, the degree of overall customer satisfaction can be indicated by metrics such as call volume, average call length, average wait time, call abandon rate, and follow-up call frequency.